


幼小心灵的荒魂

by 玖幺叁 (Kaxia_Blaygun)



Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [6]
Category: Ninja Slayer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers&Fandom Fusions, Domestic, Gen, Light-Hearted, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxia_Blaygun/pseuds/%E7%8E%96%E5%B9%BA%E5%8F%81
Summary: 私设Crossover奇幻综漫AU，神道教神明Nidhogg×双性人Dark Ninja双性+生子前提下的育儿文学，建议食完其他系列文的最后阅读此篇OOC、私设、魔改警告已经讲累了，不爱别伤害
Relationships: Dark Ninja & Original female Character, Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer) & Original female Character
Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *例行公事的预警：本同人AU含有大量对原作设定、情节的改动和神头鬼脸、乱综一气的原创内容——都已经都架空平行世界养孩子了，就不要上升到原作了。
> 
> *本文最后一章是崽相关的设定。整个AU的设定传送：[点我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017934/chapters/73912062)
> 
> *对设定狂魔来说写文太困难了所以随缘更新。

23世纪 人里·出云 一家三口的冬季

严寒，老蛇小蛇冬眠之时，也是神明.伏世都比売负责出云一切神事的季节，然而今天似乎有什么不一样。

一大早就起床检查农田的フジオ，简单地吃了午饭就躲在热腾腾的被炉里，继续人类史前文明史的研究。

“Mama……”直到被一个微弱而软糯的声音唤醒，他才发觉自己带着眼镜，手中抓着文献就睡过去了。

似乎认为对方还没醒，声音的主人低下了头，无精打采地伏在母亲身侧。素白的卷发随意散乱着，钢灰色的蛇眸也渐渐阖拢。

フジオ抱起外貌与四五岁人类孩童没有分别的女儿，测了测她的体温，确认是常温后才放下心来。已是土著神的他看得很清楚，小蛇身边依旧环绕着她父亲深蓝色的“拔除-镇静之力”，用来抑制她过于躁动的浑沌性质。

看来无需自己接手，フジオ思忖，轻声询问：“キヨ，你觉得冷吗？”女孩摇头：“……小蛋糕……”小小的脸蛋蹭着母亲的颈侧撒娇。フジオ亲亲那圆鼓鼓的小脸，不由得在心中苦笑，这孩子的习惯不用教都完美复刻了自己。

フジオ看了一眼表，才下午三点。“好好坐在这等Mama给你做，不要乱跑，当个乖宝宝才有小蛋糕吃哦。”他已经习惯讲哄孩子的话了。

“嗯！”知晓马上就能有小零食吃的女孩开心地答应。フジオ让小蛇坐在自己一直坐的地方，又拿来一叠毯子将她裹严实后才走入厨房。

储藏柜里的脆皮蛋糕还有许多，但小蛇最喜欢的奶油蜂蜜蛋糕一个不剩。フジオ正是知道这点才要女儿等一等，他并不担心那条此刻正在隔壁呼呼大睡的老蛇，但寒冷严冬对常年受自身荒神力量困扰的小蛇来说，无疑是艰难的挑战，必须冬眠的体质、睡梦中侵袭的酷寒……

据那本不知积了几百年灰的《出云风土录》记载，大国主的后裔在幼年期普遍无法抵御严寒，往往会被冻伤。フジオ十分清楚，即使女儿继承了“建速”之血，现在也只不过是个百岁出头的幼神。

如果能吃到喜欢的小蛋糕，那孩子一定会暂时忘记因寒冷的。フジオ笃信，手下熟练地和面、打蛋、取出冰箱里的奶油……等他端着刚出炉的奶油蜂蜜小蛋糕返回书房，幼蛇已经完全钻进了被炉，只留一条裹着毯子的小巧蛇尾在外面，露出一点儿素白色的尾巴尖。

儿童神明不能自如控制自己的变化态……フジオ曾经看过的文献是这样记载的。他把变化成白蛇的女儿从被炉里一圈一圈拉出来，发觉蛇瞳中的不知所措后施展神术把她变回人类模样。女孩立刻扑向小零食，却随即被母亲制止：“Mama教过你的，吃东西前要做什么？”

“洗手……”小蛇有点失落。“不洗手就吃小蛋糕会生病哦。”フジオ提醒她。“唔唔……”女孩把脸埋进母亲颈侧。フジオ就势抱起她走进浴室。尽管ザンゲツ一直说人类的病菌不要紧，但フジオ认为应该为小蛇培养良好的家教。一来二去ザンゲツ也就随他去了。

注视女儿洋溢着小小的笑容吃完小蛋糕。フジオ心中激起一阵柔软的心绪，索性抱起女孩像她更小的时候做的那样，一摇一摇哄她睡觉。“……Ma……ma……”“……”他轻手轻脚地起身准备把女儿抱回卧室。小蛇微弱地挣扎。“还饿吗？”フジオ停下脚步，轻轻地捏捏那小脸。钢灰色眼瞳温柔地看着怀中的幼子。

“……”小蛇似乎在和困意做斗争，于是フジオ折回书房在被炉旁坐下，耐心地跟女儿讲话：“キヨ还想吃小蛋糕吗？还是要Mama陪你睡？”

“……火锅……”睁不开眼的小女孩喃喃出声。“想吃火锅吗？哈哈……”フジオ不由得笑了，果然贪吃的幼蛇才是他的孩子。“现在还没到饭点，等火锅煮好我去叫你，想吃火锅就不能赖床哦。”

“……Ma……呜……”“嗯，慢慢说。”フジオ轻揉小蛇细软的卷发。“不回去……”“嗯，咱们就在这。”“……”小女孩不再讲话，只是紧紧扒着母亲的脖子不撒手，小幅度地蹭，没一会就静静地睡着了。

凝望了一阵小小的睡颜，フジオ从壁橱里拿出备用的被褥为女儿盖好。又一次爱怜地亲了亲那张粉嘟嘟的小脸，他估算好时间，出门去到不远的粮食仓库挑选火锅食材。灰发的土著神其实没睡醒，可是此刻却睡意全无，因萧索冬季而稍显寂寞的心情也一扫而空。

抱着新鲜食材返回主屋的フジオ，想起人里著作《浮士德》中的名言。小说主人翁受魔鬼欺骗而死，但自己的人生却因两个神明驱散了阴霾。他自傲地认为自己才更有资格说出那句话。

“Verweile doch, du bist so schön!”（“多么美丽啊，请为我停留吧！


	2. Chapter 2

24世纪 春 人里·静冈县境内神道

“キヨ！去哪了？马上就到徒原山了，你再别乱跑。再不出来Papa就把你丢下了自己走了！”为了拜访熟人而客走他乡的神明.多伎都比古，黄昏时分正为找不到女儿而挠头不已。

四天前，不顾フジオ的反对，他决定带着女儿出来见见世面。总不能一直让她待在岛根吧，那样也太惨，明明他的崽也是想出去看看的嘛……

然而自家老婆就是要从头反对到尾，真是麻烦得很，这家伙生下孩子后就越来越鸡婆。虽然ザンゲツ完全理解对方昔日作为弃儿的补偿心理，但这也太过了。

真是一孕傻三年，不对，フジオちゃん已经傻了两百多年了……虽说如此，他要是知道此刻女儿找不到了，估计会直接剥下自己的皮。想到这点，白蛇神连忙集中注意力搜寻小蛇的下落。

整个旅途他们一直在“神之道”上行走，与ザンゲツ在出云大社布下大结界划分出一块小天地给一家三口居住类似，“神之道”也是神明制作出的条型界域，隔绝了人类和其他智慧生物的存在。方便他们在扶桑全境快速往来。

一路上小蛇跟着他体验野外生活。看着女儿在花丛中追逐彩色蝴蝶，或是拿个小铲子一边唱歌一边挖野菜的样子，ザンゲツ慨叹不亏是与Gaia（自然）同生的国津的种，我家的宝贝就是和天上的奇葩不一样哈哈哈……所以她的人呢？不是厌倦难道是误闯到人类的界域去了？思考至此，蛇神不禁又一阵挠头，很快蜷曲的素白色短发就乱成一团。

说到底正是为了给小家伙准备可口的纯天然野味，他才不得不在每顿饭前尽心搜刮，ザンゲツ不允许自己就看着女儿随便吃些乱七八糟的无机物……

聚精会神了好一阵子，蛇神才捕捉到空气中零星的镇静神力痕迹。这是他为了压制幼子浑沌神的本质力量才不得不一直维持的神术，是封印也是记号。

没想到女儿这次居然迷路到了目的地的方向。“キヨ……”ザンゲツ直接化作一阵水雾游荡过去。

疾行数百里，率先传来的是悲戚的哀鸣声，随后蹲在高大榉木下的小小身影出现在视觉中心。蛇神心中一凛，迅速化作人形将女孩抱起：“キヨ！”

“Pa……pa……哇啊啊……Papa啊呜呜呜……”似乎是终于被亲人找到，粉橘色和服女孩开始扯着嗓子大哭，宣泄心中的恐惧和悲痛。钢灰色的眼瞳被源源不断的泪水润成水银色。不一会蛇神的深色前襟便湿了一大片。

检查了女儿身上并无外伤，ザンゲツ放下心来，大手附上小蛇的背部拍着，同时轻轻晃动小小的身躯，净化情绪的神力渐渐包围了她……昔日在フジオ身上用了很久的术，稍微有点怀念呢。

蛇神看着前方的地面，一只死去的游隼幼鸟，小家伙是因为发现了它才难过的？还是说这是她做的？不对，那她绝对会直接吃下去……“キヨ啊，到底发生了什么？”怀里的女孩看样子已经冷静下来，ザンゲツ让她面向自己，那红红的眼眶和迷茫的眼神令白蛇心疼死了。

“……小，小鸟……突，呃，突然……就，掉，呃……”为哭到噎住的女儿拍打着项背，ザンゲツ大概理解了状况，他抬头看着树干上的鸟巢，雏鸟确实会因为争食手足相残，然而这本不该发生在食物充沛的春季……

“キヨ，普通的动物和植物是活不长的。它们的肉体过于弱小，既不能抵御伤害，也无法一直不变。”白蛇神平静地阐述，他的小蛇迟早要面对现实，这是一次绝佳的教育机会，因而他决定暂且搁置事情本身的异常。

“……呜呜……可是……可是小鸟好可怜，刚才还在叫，然后，然后就……呜呜……”

掏出张手帕为呜咽得更厉害的女儿拭去泪水，ザンゲツ继续缓慢地拍着小小的脊背。眼泪流不尽，真是像她Mama……他从女孩背的小荷包里拿出一粒糖果在她面前晃晃。女孩立马眼神都直了。ザンゲツ把糖果塞给她，差点被咬到手。

“人类也是一样，会因为意外而死，更活不过百岁。你还记得家里给我们送贡品的人类么？”“嗯……”金平糖的甜味在喉中化开，女孩终于止住哭泣，她回忆起大殿的供桌上每个季节都会被摆上不同的食物。给Papa的，Mama的，还有自己的！玄饼三色团子章鱼丸子羊羹草饼铜锣烧……小蛇咽了咽口水。

“是不是这些人老在换还换得很快？无论是老死还是意外死，人类的生命比起我们都太短暂了。”小蛇尽力用小脑袋思考父亲的话语，“咕噜噜——”然而五脏庙却先撑不住了。

“呜……”看到面前的小脸红了一片，显得有些无措，ザンゲツ亲了一口女儿白净的前额：“Papa捕了鹿哦，キヨ这次尝尝鹿肉吧，不能再好吃。”

带女儿来到附近的开阔地，蛇神随手生了火，提醒小蛇不要吃太多糖果也别再乱跑后就走到附近河边，快速从猎物上分割出肉块，剥皮，洗净，装袋。又是半个钟头过去，等回到篝火边，ザンゲツ发现女孩在看着榉木的方向出神。直到烤肉的味道飘散开来，那双贪婪到放光的小小蛇眸才转回火焰的方向。

小蛇吃到肉才展开了今日第一个发自内心的幸福笑容。蛇神一脸“我就知道”的表情，一边食饭一边跟给女儿讲述鹿肉相关的逸文。小家伙一开始还在听，后来似乎想到了别的事，走了神。

“作为你乖乖吃饭不哭哭的奖励，Papa就告诉你，你觉得刚才那只小鸟很可怜，但事实并不一定是那样！”女孩立刻停下手中的叉子，抬起头直勾勾盯着身旁坐着的父亲，一脸的无法置信。

饭饱食足的ザンゲツ正喝着麦茶：“嘿嘿嘿，先让Papa考考你的功课。这世界上大多数生命，由几部分组成？都是哪几部分？”

“嗯……三，三个。”小蛇咽下最后一口鹿肉，歪着头思考。小手抓着另外一只手的手指：“软软是肉肉。”之后按上自己的小胸脯：“这是幽灵。”最后她点着自己的素白脑袋：“这是，这是……”

“……呼呼，真是聪明，不愧是我家的キヨ，虽然有点小问题但你把概念都记住了，给。”接过父亲递来的麦茶，被表扬的女孩开心地嘬起茶杯来。

“你能碰到的，柔软的是‘肉体’。胸中寄宿的不是‘幽灵’而是‘灵魂’，驱动头脑的是‘精神’——下次问可要记住了。”

“嗯……”看着吃饱了就坐过来抱紧自己手臂的幼子，ザンゲツ知道是渐渐变暗的天色让她感到了寒冷和不安。“キヨ知道三个部分中最重要的是哪个么？”

“幽……灵魂！”小蛇不假思索。

“这三者分开，会怎么样呢？Mama有教过你吗？”

“分开……嗯……不知道。”女孩老实地摇头。

“是嘛……那Papa就告诉你吧，精神会消失，灵魂和肉体则有别的去处……世间万物的归宿正是我们脚下的土地啊……那只小鸟，灵魂去了大地的另一侧安眠。肉体成为自然循环的一部分。这并不是一个悲伤的过程。”

“自然寻寒？”小家伙一副好奇宝宝的萌萌样子，ザンゲツ忍不住又揉揉他崽白毛毛的头顶。

“树叶落下遮住小鸟的身体，它会变成树的一部分继续活着，这就是自然循环。但是它最重要的灵魂也已经不会醒来了，所以キヨ为它难过并没有错——只有你这样善良的好孩子，才会为小鸟的灵魂不得不离开而哭泣。”

“呜呜……”父亲重提小鸟弄得小蛇再次湿了眼眶。“哎哎，怎么又哭起来了……”ザンゲツ只能又一次哄起幼子，然而女儿一哭起来基本不会自己停下。才吃完饭，食物攻势作废，不过眼下倒是有另一个办法……

“告诉你个秘密哦，キヨ，”白蛇神的语气十分诡异，仿若在说什么不能言说的恐怖之事。他在小蛇的耳边轻轻地说：“我，们，俩，就，是，自，然，循，环，本，身～”

耳边的话语立刻让女孩一时间停下了哭泣，她抬头望向父亲——橙色！父亲的眸子怎么可能是这种深橘色？细长的蛇之瞳孔还是老样子，周边的颜色则是从来没见过的深色。小蛇忍不住仔细盯着看。

下一秒她的视线被偏转了。

空气中的每一个水分子，高空中聚集的乌云中的尘埃颗粒，大地上奔腾不止的一道道水流，地底覆盖石块的水汽……吞没视线的是水，水，水……

全部与水有关。

她倏地就理解了自己究竟是什么。

“噢！”小女孩抱住父亲的脖子惊呼，一种恍然大悟的情感充斥了幼神的心灵。方才在她脑中闪过的不只是画面，还有实实在在的“自我认知”。此刻七岁幼女的躯体，不时会变成素白蛇类的那个躯体，那都不是自己的本来面目。

ザンゲツ抱了抱小女孩，安抚她不再哭泣却悄悄受到惊吓的小小身躯：“好孩子，就像你认为的那样，我们最初是没有肉体的。现在无论是Papa我还是你，是为了Mama的精神健康才取得了肉体。”

“Mama？”渐渐恢复镇定重新坐下的小女孩又把目光从火焰转向父亲，对方的表情在火光下显得比平时柔和了许多。

“在你出生前，发生了很多事，”ザンゲツ侧首回望女儿，淡然地笑，火光的暖色摇曳在金银两对蛇眸中。“那时Papa没有现在那么厉害，Mama也是人类。经历过好多快乐的事，悲伤的事，Mama成为了Papa一样的神，才有了你。”

Mama是人类！小蛇吃惊地倒吸一口气。可她觉得Mama和自己没什么不同，跟Papa也没有不同……可是，可是，人类不是……

“人类的生命短暂，所以Papa把Mama变成了神才可以一直生存。人类的精神也不够坚固，所以我们才要用人形陪伴Mama。”父亲的声音从头顶徐徐传来。

“唔……”小蛇一知半解地点点头，这才放心下来，随即想起父亲以前告诉过自己：只要离开家门，四周就全是人类，人类不能吃！——这也是为了Mama吗？

“因为Mama以前是人类所以不能吃人嘛？”面对小蛇天真又满是疑惑的小脸，ザンゲツ在心中叹息自己的女儿不愧是美食家，每次有什么只会分分钟想到吃。

“并不是这样——Papa没当过人类，人类的话题还是回去问Mama吧。今天讲得够多啦，这个点是时候睡觉了。”ザンゲツ结束话题，让女儿继续烤火，拿出两个睡袋铺在地上。

“哇……”抬头才看到布满了星的夜空，女孩的注意力又被吸引。连躺在睡袋里都不想闭上眼。

“キヨ睡觉吧，明天要早起。”父亲的声音从不远处传来。

“……Papa不喜欢星星吗？”

“嗯，很讨厌。”

“唉～”小蛇咂咂嘴。

“星星的故事下次再讲，睡吧，明天下午带你到城镇里吃点心——现在不睡咱们就不去了。”

“唔唔……”小蛇翻过身子，阖上双眼。

一时无话。

→到徒原山[1]的一路上小蛇尝遍了各种美食，渐渐忘记了种种不愉快

→ザンゲツ来徒原山的目的是与好友土著神交换情报。会议上，小蛇发现的动物死亡现场成为近几十年生态异常的例证之一。

→回家半年后小蛇才在フジオ的课堂上回忆起母亲和人类的关联，开始缠着フジオ讲过去的事。

* * *

[1] 出自《人狼村之谜》，无论山还是神都是作中的（故事主舞台和貉神），至于所在地则是私设。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛇宝宝的设定（确信）

清狭都比売命 すさつひめのみこと

=建速清狭神 たけはやすさのかみ

=出雲姫 いずもひめ

蛇/岚/雷/水/净化/探求/战神 

ザンゲツ和フジオ唯一的孩子，出云之公主，新生代国津神，诞生于二神回归δ人里后半个世纪左右。白发+钢灰色蛇瞳，发质是母亲那样的顺滑类型。活动范围是扶桑国土。爱好是吃东西、演奏横笛和做阿宅。性格似フジオ，文静，内敛，不喜交谈（没必要与食物争论）另一方面为了自我压制经常陷入暴乱的心绪而显得有些阴沉无法琢磨。

清狭=すさ=须佐=荒岚

完美继承了爷爷的爷爷素戈鸣尊的恐虐武力，和/荒的比率是2:8（ザンゲツ6:4，フジオ8:2）连水相关的权能都成了灾害性质的暴风雨。净化则是完全用吞的，觉得用权能很麻烦（并不熟练）小时候无法自己压制荒暴的神力，一直靠双亲轮流维持的拔除结界（父亲的深蓝，母亲的浅蓝）来避免精神折磨。稍微成长之后戴上了仙界科技制作的“上清八方紫雷镇术”球状体作为发饰/机械浮游微型玩伴，总算能保证正常生活。

“キヨ……还是不要下地了吧——停下，那个不能吃！”

与须佐机关的匹配度是98左右（ザンゲツ是94）不用发狂就能使用爆裂态（武器保全态用八重垣之矛，爆裂态用丛云兵器）虽然是下一代机关继承人，但武装的使用被父亲严格限制（过于依赖会被机关的力量吞噬）顺便一提，“建速”（たけはや）是须佐机关被制作完成后，由其正式着装员继承的称号。

“消停会吧小祖宗。”

须佐机关爆裂态使用的武器-从云单元，是在幼时与双亲一起去幻想乡旅游时意外回收了草薙剑真品[1]，由ザンゲツ将其作为prototype启动器重新进行激活的。表现为八体分裂刃片，能够展开自立追击并自动补充。因为她会随便抓两片用作二刀流，所以常驻其实有十片。

很神奇地从フジオ那里继承了探求的权能……但并没有继承知慧，所以容易迷路到奇怪的地方总是让母亲很担心。不过因为是荒神所以没有敢招惹她的存在（会被吃）之后就带上了芙蓉的花饰发卡方便フジオ找到她的位置。

“不是フジオちゃん的错！キヨ也别再乱跑了……”

习性接近万年前神明们的本貌，可以说是什么都吃的贪婪白蛇幼崽，在ザンゲツ和フジオ的尽心教育下可算培养出符合现代自然神行仪标准的举止，不过对新事物的第一判断依旧是“能不能吃”。

虽然ザンゲツ总担心她是不是又闯祸了，但女儿能借实体物质补充能量，一定程度摆脱对信仰的依赖让他非常欣慰。加之出生时获得了高祖父权能减少对母体权能的剥夺，也算令失去神身份就会消灭的フジオ脱离了危险。只有乱暴的神力需要外力帮忙压制，姑且活了近万年的蛇神还是有办法对付的。

“生错了时代嘛キヨ……当初Papa我也被这么说，反正力量的好坏完全看用法而不是强弱所以没关系哈哈。”

神使是丹顶鹤、燕子、隼、鸮、锦鸡、鹌鹑等多种鸟类，这点与フジオ相似，讨厌狗和河童。很喜欢煌国[2]风的东西（仙人）许多随身物都被施加了仙界科技（平板、手机等）服饰上有时会穿长裙+短襦+鹤氅+半透明披帛的“令正统煌国人震怒”装束。甚至会模仿仙人乘坐仙鹤在空中一边引笛一边移动，自认为十分风雅。

伪名是キヨツキ・カトウ（賀東 清月）被ザンゲツ和フジオ称作キヨ。

能够凭着爷爷的爷爷的海原管辖权在海面上步行，也算姑且认识隔壁诹访大社穂高见命的女儿海神多久置命，被对方防范着，不过小白蛇不是很在乎，这种心态也与フジオ相似，她甚至不像穂高家的瑞蔵[3]那样执着于守护国土，唯一值得她关心的只有父母的安危。

“キヨ，照顾好自己就足够了。”

“笨蛋女儿！那Papa我去干什么啊，在我动不了之前你只要做自己喜欢的事就好。比试？哈哈哈就算我放水你现在也赢不了啊。”

新千年后半叶，正在处于恢复中的人里δ，再次因哥伦比亚[4]内战而导致北米大陆上空空间结构不稳定，很快这种不稳蔓延至全球，他次元侵入常态化。世界各国纷纷采取措施。扶桑这边，老白蛇发挥战神的力量抗敌并积攒着相关信仰，“建速多伎神”的信仰开始风靡。

开始正式使用须佐机关后，老白蛇只能捡proto版用，连武器也是女儿不要的弓和雷水剑。

“Papa我好伤心，这弓可是弑神之弓，怎么就被嫌弃了。”

“她不喜欢对鸟类造成伤害的东西。”

几百岁时曾被渴望当年神之力救世的人类召唤到母亲的故乡负极性幻界。因为有一半血统，其实是可以依托于幻界的土地留下当神的，但代替父亲给予“冈山县”恩惠（击退外敌）的小白蛇嫌这个世界太脏她都不想吃…起初在幻界游玩了很久，但新奇的感觉一过去她就回家了，只是表示有事可以再召唤。

在数千年后的未来。以齐肩短发+灰色女式西装作为伪装/变化态.人类“贺东清月”，近距离观察着向她祈祷的人们

亦有依照煌国“浑沌”的传说变化出没有五官[5]的姿态，似乎有想把信仰传到大陆的打算。

* * *

[1] 出自《东方香霖堂》，草薙剑成为了香霖堂的商品。

[2] 私设人里的中国。

[3] 多久置命的伪名。

[4] 私设人里的美国。

[5]《庄子·内篇·应帝王第七》：……中央之帝为浑沌。（中略）儵与忽谋报浑沌之德，曰：“人皆有七窍以视听食息，此独无有，尝试凿之。”日凿一窍，七日而浑沌死。

作者的话

唯一想说的是，在此设置一家三口的故事，尤其是生子设定，

并不是仅仅为了萌。

此AU的初衷之一，可谓“在同人里给Fujio一个幸福的未来”。那么问题就变成了：对于一个童年经历重大肉体/精神二重灾难的ptsd患者，如何让其恢复正常？

精神方面的处理办法不必多谈，收获天长地久的感情是同人永远乐此不疲的手段。笔者认为这个人物的特殊性在于他对“身体”的弃置。

我们且不从“厌恶身体接触”这个特点揣测他是否在非法地下设施真的有那一类经历（当然本AU毫不留情地采用了）。从“身体将会被强大恶意力量鸠占鹊巢”的命运到“毫不留情地挥刀切腹”的行为，他是否将自己的身体也视作“为达成目标可随时抛弃的工具”？对于这样的ptsd重症患者，找个伴是完全不够的，毕竟身体亦可以当作满足彼此欲望的工具。

身体的问题亦从身体解决，本AU给出的答案是“经历完整的怀孕、生育与抚养过程”（这就是十分“女性”角度的手段了），并认为这是治标治本的办法。普通收养也能培养当事人作为监护者的责任心（不再自私），但只有亲骨肉和ta出生的过程，足以完全改变当事人对自我躯体的不正确认知：

一个血脉相连，无条件爱你（不得不说，恋爱是这两点都没有）的健康新生儿，可称得上是对从小被至亲贩卖，不敢信任任何人，继承恶毒家族诅咒的你最大的补偿——而ta正是经由昔日你所厌恶的，自身的躯体所诞生。


End file.
